


Toy?

by THEdevilFOREVER



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2011119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THEdevilFOREVER/pseuds/THEdevilFOREVER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spirit is sick of every thing and confronts Stein, whats Stein's reaction? <br/>Just a lill story because I was bored hope you like it :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toy?

Spirit was once again at the bar drinking his problems away, all while knowing said problem was waiting at home for him. That problem was his new myster, Stein, after so long they had been put back together as a fighting pair. Then later led to Stein using Spirit to pass the time as a new toy to test his experiments on and as a toy in bed. Spirit was at his wits end because even though he'd told Stein over and over he loved him, he never got a 'I love you too'. He couldn't take it anymore he felt as though he was just being used by Stein and tonight he felt he had to do something, it had already been a year and a half of all this.

He finished his drink then marched all the way home; he wasn't completely drunk so he knew full well what he was doing. He slammed open the door "Stein get out here we need to talk!" He shouted down the hall, Stein rolled out of his lab on his chair "Hi Spirit, talk about what? Are you drunk?"

"I'm not drunk and talk about how you're always using me for fun." He'd decided to talk calmly instead of shouting, no need for the neighbours' to hear this.

"Excuse me? Care to explain what you mean?"

"You know what I mean, yes you use me as a weapon but that's my job, but you also use me to experiment on while I sleep even after I tell you time and time again not to. Then there's the fact that even though I tell you I love you, you refuse to say them back to me but continue to have sex with me so it seems your just using me and I can't take it anymore."

Stein had gotten out of his chair and walked closer to Spirit during his speech. "I'm not using you Spirit." Was all he got as a reply, which only fuelled his anger. "Fine if you're not using me say you love me or say you'll stop having sex with me, go on say one of them."

Stein opened his mouth like he was going to say something but only ended up looking to his shoes to hide his face. "You can't can you, I knew it. I'm just a toy to you after all, well guess what I'm done I've had enough. Go find someone else to use!" The words where crackly as Spirit had started to hold back his tears, the last words had been shouted as Spirit ran away leaving Stein alone.

Spirit ran far away as fast as he could, he didn't want to be found but somehow ended up at the park. He went and sat under a tree with his knees pulled into his chest and cried, the tears stung his eyes but he couldn't stop himself anymore. Before he knew it he had drifted off to sleep.

-Couple hours later-

Spirit awoke to a familiar voice "...wake up. Spirit you'll catch cold." It was Stein gently shaking him. "Go away!" It was shouted into Steins face. "Well least your awake, are you still angry?"

"YES! Now get lost!"

"Not till you come home with me."

"I'm not ever going back there! Leave me alone!" Stein tried to pull Spirit to his feet "Get off me! I hate you! Leave me alone!" Stein was met with nothing but punches and harsh words. Stein had flinched at nothing but the words 'I hate you!' Stein tightened his grip on Spirit and almost whispered "You're so cruel at times Spirit." Then forced Spirit into a deep kiss, Spirit tried to push him away but even though he was angry he still liked the taste of his tongue. The kiss broke and Stein pull Spirit's hand to where his heart was, Spirit could feel it beating out of Steins chest and looked up in to his mystery's eyes.

"I can't say...that because I'm scared if I do you'll leave me again and all that we've done will have been nothing but I dream. I'm sorry if I've hurt you and I'll do anything to say sorry but I'm just too scared to say it." His words where almost like a plea for forgiveness and nearly brought more tears to Spirit's eyes. "Why didn't you say that before I ran off?"

Stein looked out to the side "I thought you wouldn't believe me."

"You idiot." Spirit fake punched Stein in the arm and pulled him into a hug and kiss. When they separated Stein said "Let's go home, its freezing out here."

"Ok but you know how you said you'd do anything for me?"

"Yes?"

"Give me a piggy back ride home?"

"Seriously? Are you some sort of kid?"

"Come on. Please?"

"*sigh* Fine"

So Stein gave Spirit a piggy back ride all the way home and things were now finally right with the crazy relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> This is all because I'm bored and had an idea. Enjoy and please comment on how I can improve. :D


End file.
